There's always been something about you
by SallyPuddy
Summary: KyleXCartman. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hate?

**There's always been something about you**

**Chapter 1**

**Hate**

Ever since I first met him, I knew there was something about him. I thought it was hate.

That is, until now.

I've known Kyle since I was five. Now I'm 16. I've been taunting him about his religion ever since I've known him. I thought it was funny when he got angry. I hated him. But for about 6 months now, I feel...different. I've had dreams of him. Not dreams of making fun of him or telling him how he's a stupid Jew.

Dreams of **kissing **him.

I don't love him though. I'm not gay. Am I?

NO. I can't be gay. I'm Eric Cartman. I've made fun of gay's for the past ten years. I can't be gay.

ESPECIALLY not for Kyle. No way. I hate that stupid Jew. Always a teachers pet, Doing his homework early, Never late for class, raising his hand to answer every question the teacher asks. Who would want to go out with him?

Certainly not Eric Cartman.

Imagine what everyone would say. "_Oh look, That's Eric Cartman, That gay guy who's going out with that teachers pet, Kyle Broflovski."_

NO WAY IS THAT EVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

It's not just kissing though. You can probably guess what I'm about to say.

That's right. _**Sex.**_

I've had dreams of sex. With him. But that doesn't make me gay. Because I'm not. I fancy girls. I once fancied Patty Nelson. I've even fancied _Wendy Testaburger. _

But I've fancied no-one recently.

But I'm still not gay.

And yet, I get butterflies in my stomach every time I walk past him. The sign that you fancy someone.

I suppose I have face the truth at some point. I really really don't want to believe this, but...

I'm in love with Kyle Broflovski.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide the truth

**There's Always been something about you **

**Chapter 2**

**Hide the truth**

Mondays. Who likes them. I certainly don't.

First lesson of the day: Maths. And guess who sits next to me in maths? Kyle. I have to try and hide the truth. He can't find out. No one can.

Here he is now.

"Hey Cartman"

"Hey Kyle" I say, not looking at him.

"Dude? Is something up? I mean you haven't been acting yourself lately. I mean, you haven't called me a stupid Jew for weeks now." Kyle says.

"Nothing's up, Jew. I have been calling you a Jew, but you Jews are deaf which is why you haven't heard me." I lie.

"Then why not come and say it to my face?"

"I have, but like I said, you Jews are deaf. Go get a hearing aid, Jew"

"Fuck you, Cartman. I thought maybe, Just maybe you may have become a better person. But I should have known I would be wrong. You're a self centred arsehole Cartman, and nothing can change that. **I hate you**" He says coldly.

My heart shatters into a million pieces. He's said it a lot, I know, but this time it hurt. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry. Me, **cry.** I had to get out of there quick.

"I will go away then Jew, seeing as you hate me so much." I say, holding back tears.

"What? You can't just skip lesson Cartman!"

"Oh yeah? Well watch me then." I say as I walk out the classroom.

I lock myself in the boys toilets that hardly anyone comes to because of a rumour that spread round the school about getting HIV by just walking in here. What kind of crap is that?

I burst into tears as I shut the door. How can I go on like this. I love Kyle, although I hate to admit it.

But he hates me.

And I hate him.

And that's how it should be. But isn't.

" God, If you exist you'll help me with this won't you? I need Kyle to realize how I feel, but I want him to feel the same way back. Please god I'm begging you..."

I didn't hear the toilet door open

".. Please let Kyle love me back..."

"Cartman?"

I open my eyes, only to see Kyle's best friend, Stan, Standing in front of me, looking seriously confused.

"You..love Kyle..Cartman?" Stan slowly says, shocked at his new findings.

"N-No it's not like that!" I say quickly.

"You love Kyle?" Stan says faster this time, the news sinking in. He heads for the door.

I grab onto his foot. "NO STAN! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! Please!" I cry.

"S-so it's true? But y-you hate Kyle though" Stan says quietly

"that's what I thought..." I say, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Then... what happened?" he says, intrigued.

"Well...I don't really know. It just sort of happened.." I blurt out.

"I won't tell him for now." Stan says. He was secretly laughing inside. Cartman was gay, after years of making fun of them. AND he loved Kyle. It was shocking at first, but now that it had sunk in it was actually quite funny.

"Y-You won't?" I say surprised.

"no. But he needs to know eventually Cartman." He says, becoming serious. "I don't care if your gay, Cartman. But Kyle has the right to know." Stan says.

I sniff. "Thanks Stan.." I choke out, not believing I actually said thank you.

"um..I'll see you later I guess" Stan says

"I guess... " I say

Stan won't tell anyone, will he?


	3. Chapter 3: Really?

**There's always been something about you**

**Chapter 3**

**Really?**

As soon as he got away from the toilets, Stan burst out laughing. Cartman was gay AND he fancied Kyle. He promised not to tell anyone but then again, what about all those promises Cartman had made? He never kept them, so why shouldn't he tell anyone? Well it was a big secret and no-one would believe him. So he was only going to tell one person; Kenny.

"Hey Kenny" Stan said, smirking.

"Hey Stan. You look...happy.." Kenny said.

"Look, Kenny. If you found out someone was, let's say, gay, who had been making fun of gays for years, what would you think?" Stan said, holding back laughter.

"Someone like Cartman?" Kenny said while eating an apple.

"Umm..yeah." Stan smirked.

"Well that would kinda be stupid. Who would make fun of gays when they are one? Unless they're trying to hide it or something" Kenny mumbled.

"Well someone you know, Kenny, Is like that." Stan said letting out a bit of laughter

"You don't seriously mean? I mean..you sure? CARTMAN?" Kenny gasped

"Yep. He broke down in front of me in the boys toilets about it last lesson."Stan laughed.

"Cartman is gay? Holy shit..." Kenny said, shocked.

"Hey you guys" Cartman said whilst walking towards the table, warily looking at Stan.

"Hey ass-rammer" Kenny smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, Cartman"

"STAN!" Cartman shouted, glaring at Stan

Stan burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"GODDAMNIT STAN, YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU?"

"No Cartman, I haven't told your future boyfriend Kyle. You have no reason to worry." Stan laughed.

"Dude, You fancy Kyle?" Kenny smirked.

"SHUT UP GUYS OTHERWISE YOUR BOTH GONNA GET A BLACK FUCKING EYE!" Cartman yelled.

"But you do fancy Kyle"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!" Cartman shouted

"Dude, you do. You told me in the bathroom idiot." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Okay maybe I do have a little crush on Kyle. But your not going to tell anyone okay?"

When Cartman looked up, Stan and Kenny were giggling and looking behind him.

"WHAT?" he said, turning around.

He was shocked to see Kyle standing there, eyes wide, face pale. He dropped all his books, and ran out of school.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE!" Cartman shouted, running after Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4: Love?

**There's always been something about you**

**Chapter 4**

**Love?**

Kyle ran into the forest next to the school, and then collapsed by a tree.

'Cartman..loves me? But he hates me, right? Maybe I was imagining things? Or this might just be a dream come true... no wait I hate Cartman, no, it must be a nightmare.' Kyle thought.

Kyle remembered the dream he had last night.

"_Kyle. I have something to tell you." Cartman said quietly._

"_Well? What is i?."_

"_I..I think I love you Kyle..." Cartman said while blushing._

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. I love you, Kyle Broflovski." _

_Then they got closer to each other. Their lips connected in a deep kiss._

He enjoyed that dream. He didn't love Cartman did he? He couldn't possibly...

"Kyle! Thank god I found you!" Cartman said, panting.

"What you said..Was it true?"

"I know this is a little weird but.. Yes. I...I think I love you, Kyle." Cartman sighed, sitting down by Kyle.

"Cartman?"

"Yes Kyle?"

"I think...I think I love you too..."

"Y-You do?"

"I...I think so" Kyle smiled

Cartman smiled, and leaned towards Kyle and they became locked in a kiss.

"I love you Kyle Broflovski."

"Cartman?"

"Yes Kyle?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet. I don't think Stan and Kenny would like it, or anyone we know even."

"Yeah, I think your right. Shall we go back to school?" Cartman said while getting up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kyle sighed.

_**Back at school**_

"Hey, Kyle, What happened then?" Stan shouted, running over to Kyle.

"Me and Cartman talked it over and-"

"Are you two going out?"

"NO! We agreed that we should just forget about the whole thing and go back to how we were." Kyle lied.

"That's good to know." Stan sighed.

"HEY GUYS!" Kenny ran over to them. "Are they a pair of gay fags then, Stan?" Kenny said, getting exited.

"NO!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh." Kenny sighed. "That's a shame."

"Dude! You wanted us to go out?"

"I'm only joking Kyle, sheesh." Kenny laughed.

"Hey Kyle, Do you want to come to my house tomorrow night? Me and Kenny have invited Wendy and her friends round and we're going to be playing spin the bottle. You wanna come then?" Stan smiled.

"Uh... sorry guys I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda going round Cartman's house becau-"

"Because you are both gay fags?" Kenny shouted.

"NO DUDE! It's just that my mum and dad are going to a wedding so I'm staying there for the night."

"Have a good time if you know what I mean." Kenny laughed.

"SHUT UP, DUDE! Me and Cartman are NOT going out!" Kyle shouted.

"Okay Kenny that's enough. They aren't going out." Stan said.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh." Kenny sighed.

"Well I guess we'll see you on Monday then, Kyle. Have a good weekend!" Stan winked at Kyle.

"Shut up dude." Kyle said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. See you on Monday!"

Kyle sighed as he began to walk home.


End file.
